Blood is thicker than water 1 Beri
Somewhere, on an unknown island in east blue, a child was being born. The sound of thunder echoed throughout the night, scaring all the wildlife on the island. In a cabin owned by the local village doctor, a woman had just finished giving birth. The cabin fell silent, the only sounds were that of the raging storm outside. Everyone was waiting for the baby to make its first cry. Baby: Waaaaaaaaaaah! Everyone sighed in relief. The woman began crying tears of joy as she rested her head on the white pillow under her head. She handed the baby to the doctor. The doctor then examined the baby. Doctor: Its a boy! The father of the child walked up to the doctor and made a hand gesture that suggested he wanted to hold the baby. The doctor gently placed the baby's warm body in the fathers arms. The baby cried and cried. The man began rocking it side to side gently. Man: Shhh, it'll be okay. The man slowly walked over to the exhausted woman that had just gave birth. The man moved the one lantern that was lighting the entire room to the next table to avoid knocking it over. The man leaned down and showed the woman the baby's face. Man: What was the name you wanted him to have again? My mind is drawing a blank. Woman: Celesta, the name was celesta... The woman passed out on the table. The doctor rushed over to the woman's side and felt her head. Doctor: She has a slight fever. its nothing serious, its only exhaustion. The man looked into the baby's eyes as he gently bounced it up and down. Man: I see great potential in you, Celesta. A young man busted through the door. Young man: Were under attack! The doctor looked startled. The man wrapped the baby in its cloth and went and got a wheelchair from the closet. He scooted his wife into the wheel chair and put a blanket over her. The man then began rolling the woman out of the room while holding the baby in one hand. The man and the doctor both walked down the hall side by side. Man: Is it pirates? Doctor: Its a fish man pirate crew. The have attacked us once a week for a year now. Man: Fish man? What are they doing here on this uncharted island? The two continued to walk down the dark halls avoiding panicking nurses and patients. Man: I have to get my wife and kid out of here. Doctor: Be careful. The man left the cabin and began running. He rolled his wife's wheelchair as fast as he could with ought knocking it over. He ran through the night. The cold wind and rain was smacking him hard in the face but he wouldn't cease to run. As the man was nearing the docks a fish man popped out of the bushes. Fish man: I want my child! Man: What do you mean!? Fish man: Don't play dumb with me Canon D. Capo! Canon: How do you know my name? The fish man stopped talking and began walking slowly towards the man and his wife. A loud gunshot was fired. It was the doctor. He had followed Canon to make sure he made it to safety. The fish man fell to the ground and screamed in pain. Fish man: You bastard! Doctor: Go! Canon ran to the docs and rolled his wife's wheelchair up onto a small ship. He then put his wife and child in the chambers. He locked the door because he knew the deck would get soaked with water, he didn't want his wife and child to get wet. Canon then walked up to anchor and pulled it up as fast as he could. He was anxious to get away from the fish men. As he ran up to the wheel he saw fish men running towards the dock. The wind began to fill up the sails and the ship began moving away from the island. Canon looked back to see the fish man stabbing the doctor for shooting their captain. Canon had to look away. He then sailed off into the stormy night. Next chapter -----> http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_is_thicker_than_water_2_Beri